Freedom and new hope
by ManiacaYaoi67
Summary: What If Meliodas and Elizabeth curse had been broken at the end of the second season? What would they tell the others? Major spoiler os season 3


It was an ordinary day like all others in the Capital city of Liones. The seven deadly sins had defeated the ten commandments and saved the kingdom. Course not all were defeated and Camelot were still under Zeldris commander, but they were enjoying their wins. With everything starting to get in the right place again and the seven deadly sins finally together again and back in Liones as heroes, the third princess of the kingdom were sounding sleeping in her bedroom, enjoying a few more hours of sleep. However, she seems to be having an uneasy sleep. Turning side to side, with a few drops of sweat forming in her body. In her dream she could hear a voice, a voice that she should know but couldn`t remember.

\- Remember … My daughter We decided to end all this … Remember … We are breaking the curse … Wake up … WAKE UP

Elizabeth woke up in a pool of sweat, heavy breathing, holding tight on the sheets. While trying to catch her breath she thought about her new discovered memories. Smiling she ran out of the room. She needed to find Meliodas.

On the other side of the Kingdom Meliodas woke up with a headache and a new hope. Running down the Boar`s Hat he didn`t care about waking up the other sins in the process, he had to go to Elizabeth.

\- Captain? – Asked King still half asleep lying in his chastifenol – What is going on?

\- I need to find Elizabeth – Said already leaving the bar

-Why? Captain? Is she hurt? – But Diane`s worries were ignored; their captain had already run toward the castle. Worried about him, the sins and Elaine decided to follow him.

Back at the Castle the King Bartra, the oldest princess, Margareth and Veronica, and the trio, Gilruthunder, Howzer and Griamore were trying to understand what got Elizabeth so worked out.

\- Elli, what are you doing? Wait a minute let`s talk - Tried Veronica, but Elizabeth couldn`t stop now. She needed to get to Meliodas.

They tried to stop her and get to know what was going on, but they couldn`t. They all noticed that the princess was different, the obvious difference were her eyes, now both of them were gold with the Goddess symbol. But there were also the imperceptibles differences. She seems older and strong, having an aura of power that involved all her body.

Fortunately, they didn`t had to deal with much more. The doors of the palace were suddenly open welcoming Meliodas and a little behind him King, Diane, Ban, Elaine, Gowther, Merlin, Escanor and Hawk who all seamed a little out of breath.

\- Elizabeth! – Cried Meliodas

\- Meliodas! The Curse! It is broken. We are Free!

\- We are Free! – He shouted too, running in her direction. Once in each other arms they hugged as with there is no tomorrow. The kiss that followed were passioned full of love and need, neither of them wanting to break it and not caring a bit about the other who were seeing all with out understanding.

After letting go they kept looking in each other eyes, holding on the other tightly. Meliodas was the one who started laughing, really hard. It was a laugh of despair, and happiness and hope. Soon followed by Elizabeth. After the laugh died soon come the tears, not entirely sure who started this time, both of them hiding their face in each other crook, crying for dear life, surprising the audience. Holding so tight and crying for all the years, all the pain and sadness they had to pass thought, but also crying for the new life they could now have, the new hope they gained.

It could have passed a few seconds, or minutes or even hours, but finally they stopped crying, wiping their tears they looked into each other eyes with all the love they feel.

\- So, now that we are finally free, will you go live with me? At the boar`s hat? We can travel around the world, do anything you want – Said Meliodas, a real smile on his face, soon copied by Elizabeth.

\- Yes! I will go live with you; I am your wife after all.

\- Wait a minute! – Finally worked up with all the interaction Bartra decided to speak up – What is happening here? Since when are you too together? And Elizabeth you can`t go live with him, you are only sixteen!

The lovers looked at the little audience that had formed in surprise. They had totally forgotten the others in the room.

\- That is right, they don`t know what is going on – Elizabeth realized – Come on, let`s go sit on the living room. Meliodas and I, we will tell you everything.

Accepting the answer, they all went to the living room, locking the door behind them to not be interrupted. Elizabeth and Meliodas sat at the sofa, body`s touching and holding hands. The other divided across the room. Bartra at the armchair, the princess with their respective lovers at the other sofa. Howzer sat at Diane`s side, who had taken her shrinking pill, floating at her other side was King. Hawk come to sit beside Elizabeth leaving Ban to sit with Elaine and Merlin, Escanor and Gowther to share the remaining couch.

After a long silence Ban finally lost his patience.

-So, captain, what the hell is going on?

\- Right. Ok I am going to tell you everything. Fist of all I need reveal something, some of you may have already realized, but I am not human. In truth I am a demon.

\- What?

\- What the hell?

-Captain how can you…

\- That's enough – Yelled Bartra over all the exclamations of shock. Even the ones like Ban and Merlin, that had already a suspicious about the captain real identity were surprised by the confession. – We should let Meliodas finish first.

-Thank you Bartra. As I was saying I am indeed a demon. Three thousand years ago I was Meliodas the son of the Demon king, his successor and the commander of the ten commandments.

This shocked everyone, not only is Meliodas a demon but also the next demon king? They all wanted to ask many questions but Meliodas continued to talk before they could.

\- That was three thousand years ago. I was the most feared and cruel of all the commandments. I only knew death and destruction. That is until I meet her, Elizabeth.

\- Wait, how could you have meet Ellie? She is only sixteen, a human. – Exclaimed Veronica.

\- That was before my sister Veronica – Elizabeth who was quiet until the moment decided to manifest herself, still holding Meliodas hands. – Before I was human, I was Elizabeth the Goddess.

\- What? Elizabeth was a Goddess?

\- But, we thought you were an apprentice of Goddess, an Druid, like Hendrickson said.

\- Well, Hendrickson wasn`t totally wrong, since it`s is know that all Goddess were destroyed is understandable that he would think she was a remained apprentice – Continued Meliodas – So, three thousand years ago I met the Goddess Elizabeth, and we fell in love. She showed me that life is not only fighting, so when the Holy war started, I fought at her side.

\- During the war – Continued Elizabeth – Meliodas father, The one who rules the demon clan, The Demon King, and my mother, The one who rule the Goddess clan, The Supreme Divinity, showed up. They were mad at us, at Meliodas for betraying his people, and at me for healing the enemy. They decided that we needed to be punished.

\- Punished? How? – Murmured King anxious.

\- We tried to fight – Meliodas carried on, as if he hadn`t heard Kings questions – But, we were no match to their enormous power, we couldn`t do anything. We died. At least we should have. I don`t know how long it passed, a day or many, but eventually I woke up. All my injuries were healed, but beside me were Elizabeth`s body.

No one could say anything, too caught in Meliodas tale. They could hear the despair and mourn in his voice. Elizabeth hugged him strongly, the other pretend they didn`t see a few tears running down his cheeks. After wiping the tears and taking a deep breath, the captain continued.

\- Without knowing what happening to us I could only hug Elizabeth and cry. While I was unconscious the Holy War ended. Eventually I got the courage to bury Elizabeth. Without a place to go I started wander aimlessly. As the years passed I didn`t grow older or die. One day, while wander aimlessly thought the old battle field of the Holy war, we met again. In front of me, there was Elizabeth who should have died. She didn`t had wings, but there was no way to confuse. My institution and instinct told me. But, I was the only one who felt that.

He paused taking a deep breath to calm down, gripping on Elizabeth. They all waited in silence, still trying to process what they are hearing.

\- Elizabeth that had been born as a barbarian, started to open up to me, and we started to love each other. One day her right eye started to change, and together with the Goddess emblem came her powers. Her healing powers grew up with the Goddess emblem. That made me be certain. As I suspected, Elizabeth had reborn, with the same body, voice and name. It was the strangest thing that I had seem, but I was really happy. Until, I told Elizabeth everything. It was a trigger to her memory and her memories of her past life started to come back little by little. A little after that, the Goddess symbol appeared in her left eye too, and she remembered everything. I was really happy, but…

\- I had also remembered our curse. – Said Elizabeth when she noticed that Meliodas wouldn`t keep talking soon – Before I told him, I made him promise that doesn`t mattering what happened, even if I died, he had to break our curse.

\- Three days later – Said Meliodas, not caring about the tears – Elizabeth died in front of my eyes.

\- What? – They all shouted worried about their friends.

\- That is our curse. Eternal life and constant rebirths. Meliodas would never grow old, and even if he died he would come back. And I would continue to rebirth with a limited life of a human, always forgetting my past lives. If I would ever regain my memories, he would protect me, and after three day I would die. Not only that, but every time I rebirth, we would find each other, and I would fall in love with him. And by coincidence I would die in front of his eyes.

\- Three thousand years have passed since. I had met 107 Elizabeths. Once, an Elizabeth remembered everything while she was still a child, and in front of me… Another time there was other Elizabeth who died of old age, without ever remembering me. That is, was our curse.

They were all openly crying now. They couldn`t imagine what could be like seeing the love of their live dying in front of them 107 times. Ban was feeling like an idiot, he had been distant from his captain and angry thinking about losing Elaine a second time, thinking nobody would ever understand his pain, and here was his captain, his best friend, who had passed for something similar and at the same time incredibly worse.

\- And the trigger to the birth of this Elizabeth, the event of sixteen years ago in Danafor. – After a long time of waiting flor everyone to calm down a little he continued his story – Elizabeth, Liz as we called her, who had been a slave, didn`t trust anyone. One day she ended in Danafor and would have been killed, but I stopped it. After a while she started trusting me and eventually joined me and become a Paladino. We lived together, worked together, I was really happy, and thought that maybe it would last a little.

\- We even had a pet, Wadle, a parrot. Actually, he rebirth too – Said Elizabeth looking at Hawk.

-What? I was a parrot? And lived with you too? – Asked him amazed, Elizabeth and Meliodas smiled at him.

\- We were really happy, but one day, a man who liked to play with dark magic and loved the demon race, got to resurrect the demon Fraudrin. Fraudrin then get hold in the key of the eternal darkness coffin, that could destroy the seal keeping the ten commandments trapped. But, as you know, it is necessary Goddess blood to break the seal. Since he thought all the Goddess were dead, he tried to use the blood of all the human lives of Danafor, and started the ritual to open the gates. But, not all the lives in Danafor were enough to free the demons. I was looking for Liz, but Fraudrin who was angry at his fail, heard her calling me. When I arrived she was taking her last breath. I confess, I couldn`t control myself. I didn`t know how much more I could take. And then, during three days and three nights Danafor burned, and I feeling imponent and full of regrets could only watch it. On the third day a found a woman in the death`s door, holding a baby, that she begged me to help. The baby was Elizabeth, the one that you know now. A little late Bartra found us, and adopted her as his third child. A hundred and seven Elizabeth and I can`t get used to it.

\- So – Said Diane between sniffles, trying to keep the tears at bay – This mean that Elizabeth is going to die in three days?

\- No – Elizabeth was smiling now, as were Meliodas – Our curse has been broken. I don`t know why, but our parents come at us in a dream today. They broke our curse. We finally free to live our love.

And without caring they kissed again. They knew that they still had a lot to go through, but, as long as they were together they would be fine.


End file.
